Android 13
|-|Android 13= |-|Super Android 13= Summary Android 13 is Dr. Gero's thirteenth Android creation. He is designed to continue Gero's vendetta against Goku, who overthrew the Red Ribbon Army as a child. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B | 4-B Name: Android 13 Origin: Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Android Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Longevity, Acrobatics, Skilled in Martial Arts, Flight, Energy Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Transformation (After absorbing components from Android 14 and Android 15), Built in Scanner, Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations Attack Potency: Solar System level (Fought with non-canon Super Saiyan Goku) | Solar System level (Casually stomped non-canon Super Saiyan Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, and Piccolo) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with non-canon Super Saiyan Goku) | Massively FTL+ (Should be at least comparable to Base Goku during the Otherworld Tournament Saga, during which he traversed the afterlife at 4.38 quadrillion times FTL) Lifting Strength: At least Class G, likely higher Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level | Solar System level (Completely unharmed by all of Goku's attempts to hurt him prior to the Spirit Bomb) Stamina: Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Combat smart (Like most Androids has a supercomputer for a brain) | More assertive, maniacal and does not speak at all aside from yelling Goku's name upon his death. Weaknesses: None notable | Short-tempered and single-minded. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'3D Scan Mode:' A mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. *'Android Barrier:' A basic energy shield used by most Androids. *'Energy Attack:' The most basic form of energy wave used by androids. *'Rapid Blasts:' Android 13 rapid fires red energy blasts. *'Finger Beam:' The first technique Android 13 performed in the movie. He fired it at Goku. *'Flight:' The ability to fly without the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Wave:' Used against Gohan after Gohan attacked him with a Masenko. *'S.S. Deadly Bomber:' Android 13's signature technique, where he generates a red ball of spiraling energy that homes in on its target. In his Super form, he is capable of unleashing a more ultimately powerful version of this attack entitled Full Power S.S. Deadly Bomber. *'S.S. Deadly Hammer:' A rush attack used against Goku and Vegeta. Android 13 grabs and pummels the opponent with punches and kicks, and finishes the opponent off with a large, red energy sphere. *'Deadly Assault:' A rush attack used against Goku in his base form. Android 13 attacks with several punches and finishes with a red energy sphere. Key: Base | Super Android 13 Note: The statistics of Dragon Ball GT/Movie characters are clearly part of a separate continuity, and as such tend to differ greatly from the current canon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Anime Characters Category:Androids Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Evil Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Dragon Ball Category:Toei Animation Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Villains Category:Aura Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 4